


七日失忆（已完结）

by Smile_AO3



Category: youth with you 2, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Youth with you 2 - Freeform, ksxy, 法医/刑警, 空杉昕雨, 青春有你2 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_AO3/pseuds/Smile_AO3
Summary: 她想逃，却无论如何都没能逃过记忆周期，自由从此成为活下去的代价，黑暗中有人握住了她的手，拥她入怀
Relationships: Su Shanshan/Liu Yuxin, 杉雨, 苏杉杉/刘雨昕
Kudos: 6





	1. 七日失忆1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定参考古早电影，法医苏杉杉x刑警刘雨昕，一人失忆，后期有流血场景描写，有死亡描写

她从睡梦中醒来，头疼欲裂。四面鹅黄的墙布，床头柜上摆着一盏灯，随着她起身，骤然亮起鹅黄的光。四周的环境对她来说十分陌生，她敲敲自己的脑袋，竟然连自己是谁都没法想起。她推开房门，喊了一声，外面的空间很大，回音传进耳朵里。  
是没人吗？她想，找了拖鞋下了床，才发现身体一阵持续的阵痛。她下意识拉开宽松的衣物，看见身上密集而恐怖的伤口和交错的缝线口。她用手指探了探，缝线口凹凸不平的触感传上指尖，拔除智齿的身体记忆还残存着，涌上她脑海里，疼而且咸，站起来的时候，身上的皮肤就像被左右拉扯，能感觉到缝合线死死扒住即将裂开的口子。  
真可怕，这是怎么造成的？她略有些心惊，又很庆幸自己居然没有就此被埋在荒冢里，却又疑惑为什么自己不是身在医院，而是在一个无人的房子里。  
这到底是什么地方？我是谁？她很努力地搜索大脑中残存的记忆，却沮丧地发现自己一点都想不起来，但理智告诉她，如果自己一直在这里生活，总能留存下什么有用的，能给她证明自己身份的东西。她忍着身上一点点细微的疼痛，慢慢走到房间外去。餐桌上放着一个一人食的小锅，红点点显示着正在保温，桌边上贴着一张便条，她凑上前去看，纸上写着：“雨昕，起来了就去洗漱吃饭，锅里有鱼汤煮的粥，我还蒸了半个橙子，不要吃生冷的食物，不要忘记吃药，午饭会有人送到门口，我今晚可能会晚些回来，要是等不及可以给我打电话，爱你呦！杉杉”附上一个带着爱心的笑脸。便条边上有一部手机，她拿起来打开通讯录看了看，这些名字如此的陌生，随后她找到了手机上的照片，这些照片全是她和另一个女孩的，那女孩比她矮些，扎着一个红色的蝴蝶结，笑容又甜又温柔，她打开通话列表，里面除了一些没有备注的电话外，就只有一个名字：苏杉杉。  
本能驱使她在吃完早餐后走遍了每个角落，便条到处都是，客厅的阴凉处摆的一个巨大的储物柜里装满了各种她看不懂的药品针剂，用这些信息，她在脑海中大致拼出一个模糊的图来：  
她叫刘雨昕，早前她从一场大型事故中被救下，是苏杉杉给她做的手术，或者还没恢复完全，又或者苏杉杉是她什么同母异父的妹妹或是姐姐，把她接到这所房子里调养。  
她在本子上写下两个问题，是什么事故把我变成这样的？在这之前我是做什么的？如果是一场特大事故，也许可以通过名字查到事故的内容是什么。  
刘雨昕用手机搜索自己的名字，网上弹出了几千条搜索记录，却都是和自己重名的人，图片显示的并不是她，而是别人的面孔。她又搜苏杉杉的名字，网页很快就找到了信息，信息显示她是渝川市的前法医，毕业于渝川政法大学犯罪医学专业，但在2017年，苏杉杉就辞去了法医工作，到中心医院的烧伤科当了医生，现在是烧伤科副主任。她很年轻，只有二十几岁，就已经完成过几台需要高超技术的大型手术，被褒奖为渝川市的招牌烧伤科大夫，这和刘雨昕手机照片里青涩又可爱的样子大相径庭。  
“真厉害。”她忍不住赞叹了一句。  
如果自己是她的病人，又是重大事故，应该会有记录吧。刘雨昕翻遍了这些大型手术的记录，并没有需要大面积伤口缝合的病人，她整整看了两遍，企图从细枝末节找到什么蛛丝马迹，好让自己与这其中的某一台手术的病人对号入座，但这些人不是性别不符就是图片上的体型不符，她悻悻翻了半天，只好作罢。  
白天没什么事情，空旷整洁的房子里一览无遗，身体也无法支持她持续不断地找线索，门铃响了，她抬眼一看才知道已经到了中午，门外没人，只有一个巨大的保温盒放在地上，她把盒子拿进来，里面的菜每样不多，但种类齐全，闻着也很香。食欲被勾起来，也顾不上那么多了，她吃完了饭，拿着桌上的药瓶犹豫了一会儿，还是按照苏杉杉便条上写的剂量吃了药，不过一刻钟脑袋就开始变得混混沌沌的，勉力回到房间里，头刚枕上枕头就睡着了。


	2. 七日失忆2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她想逃，却无论如何都没能逃过记忆周期，自由从此成为活下去的代价，黑暗中有人伸出手牢牢地握住了她

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：拉娘请勿上升真人，死亡描写有，医学和药物不存在，胡诌的，请勿深究

就像苏杉杉早就预料到的，今天的周会又延时了，有个烧伤科的病人，伤养好了一半了，总是闲不住，趁查房的护士不注意跑出去晃悠，已经反复感染了很多次，虽然都是轻度感染，但病人对几种特效药过敏，因此医院不得不反复进行专家会诊，修改治疗方案。  
“就是家里有钱烧着玩的，跟你一样，家里有钱还让你学医。”沈怜光把文件纸对齐放进文件夹里，扭头调侃了一句。  
苏杉杉正低头看着手机，没听见沈怜光说话。  
“喂，杉杉，跟你说话呢，你在看什么呢看得那么起劲？”沈怜光凑上去，看见苏杉杉正在看的监控视频——一窝小白鼠。“是蓝色生死恋背诵之魂又崛起了吗？怎么突然开始养小白鼠？”  
“啊，师哥，”苏杉杉关了监控，挠了挠头，“是最近…在研究一些东西，需要活体……师哥，那个……”她欲言又止。  
李兮迎面走来，看两个人温吞地走着，苏杉杉支支吾吾地挠头，索性替她说：“小沈医生，杉杉最近又把她当年的毕业论文研究的东西拿出来了，那天她才跟我说过这件事，我建议她来请教你，你现在不就在做这方面的工作嘛，上皮组织和肌肉组织的体外培养。”  
苏杉杉闷闷地应了一声。  
“你有报告吗？”她把夹在会议资料里的报告递给沈怜光，沈怜光接过，“我今晚看看，你着急吗？”  
“有些，”苏杉杉回了一个笑容，“我不太能确定五种药剂的精确配比，小白鼠不够，只能每种计算出来的配比用一只来实验。”  
“好，”沈怜光收起那份报告说：“我尽快看看。”  
“那师哥我先走了，我还得回家去喂鱼呢。”  
李兮看着苏杉杉离去的背影，问沈怜光说：“她最近一直这样魂不守舍的吗？”  
沈怜光觉得这个问题有些奇怪，“我好像从认识她起她就是这个样子，有时候叫人也不太能听得见……难道她以前不是这个样子吗？”  
李兮沉默了半晌，“……她以前不是这个样子的，她以前在所里当法医的时候，比现在开朗多了。”

2017年的夏天，渝川市发生了一起恶性绑架事件，劫匪把人质绑在烂尾楼里，安装了定时炸弹。那时候渝川警队里有位女警官叫刘雨昕，是那一届渝川警校的优秀毕业生，侦查能力很强，沉稳却又带些闯劲，渝川警队队长孔昼和法医骆丕是把她当成下一任队长来培养。然而，炸弹爆炸的前一刻，她不听劝阻闯进烂尾楼，把人质从三楼扔了下来，炸弹爆炸，下一秒，一个大活人变成一具盖着白布躺在手术台上冰冷的尸体。  
苏杉杉被骆丕指派去处理尸体，把炸弹碎片从上面取下来，送去物证科。她处理了一天一夜，从解剖室出来时整个人都崩溃了，一纸申请辞去了法医的工作，回到中心医院去当一个普通医生。而刘雨昕在人民医院的太平间躺了一宿便不知所踪，没人知道尸体去了哪里，家属闹上法庭，医院赔付了一笔钱，警局把人追为烈士，在郊外的公墓里买了个朝南的位置，设了个衣冠冢。  
“也许是因为当年处理的是自己的朋友吧，”李兮像是在讲给沈怜光听，又像是在自言自语，“他俩在同一个所里工作了很多年，关系很好，任谁面对被炸的四分五裂的自己的好友都没法冷静的。”  
沈怜光点头说：“我曾经想要当法医的，可是实习的时候，发现工作条件太艰苦了，还好我辞职了，而且我之前实习的那个所，法医紧缺，我离开之后没多久，出狱的罪犯报复性杀警务人员的案件出了三个，都是同一个法医出尸检报告，那个法医后来就疯了。”

刘雨昕醒来的时候，看见苏杉杉坐在床边，静静地看着她，天色已经暗了下来。  
“醒了？”苏杉杉笑了起来，“快起来吃饭，我带了三个菜回来，有肉有菜，都是开胃下饭的。”  
刘雨昕对她的印象完全停留在手机的照片和百度百科上，这种亲密让她有些不知所措，她想等苏杉杉走出去自己再下床，苏杉杉往前走了两步，没听见她下床的声音，回头看了她一眼，眼神瞟到床头柜上的电子钟。  
“啊，我差点忘了，今天周一。”  
“周一怎么了？”刘雨昕问。  
“你先出来吃饭，一边吃我一边给你讲。”


	3. 七日失忆3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：拉娘请勿上升真人，医学和药物瞎编的，请勿深究，复利比西酶铜素，环四枸地莫法林，the above two are fictive medicine, not really exist. 存在原创人物

苏杉杉家里三代都是医生，那种正经的、医院里给人治病的医生。到了她这一代，她没有任何天赋，仿佛祖先一代代传下来的医学基因，到了她这里就被稀释得一干二净，抓周抓的是小刀，小时候过家家演的是警察与绑匪斗智斗勇的故事。纵使如此，家里还是让她必须学医，于是她就抱着一整套蓝色生死恋，在挂科边缘磕磕绊绊地挪动。也许是好运常相伴，尽管有好几次一脚踩在挂科分界线上，也没有一次是真正挂科的，不仅如此，写毕业论文的时候，不小心打碎了药剂瓶污染了培养皿，反而让她发现有两种药物在恒定环境中可以阻断人体细胞死亡时溶解酶的分泌，并且能降低细胞对营养物质和氧气的需求，让细胞处于一种休眠状态，延缓细胞在某种极端环境下的寿命。  
在培养皿上多次完成实验后，她成功把死亡临界的人体细胞的寿命延长了三天，随后又在小白鼠身上实验，得出的实验成果是：这种药物在小白鼠体内相互作用之后，只要血液不凝固，仍然流动，就算是其他器官都衰竭甚至破裂，也能通过移植除心脏外的一整套器官让小白鼠存活下来。这个研究取得了导师的认可，其中有一位研究生导师，极力想让她继续这方面的研究，把理论搬到人体上，然而这种病例极罕见，且非常极端，于是研究仅止于小白鼠，并且苏杉杉也不打算再读下去了。  
为了曲线救国，她义无反顾地跟妈妈决裂，毕业跑去警局当了法医助理，跟着骆丕走了几个案子，从刚开始看见面目全非的尸体就忍不住恶心到可以独当一面。  
她第一次出现场把午饭吐垃圾桶里被骆丕骂的时候，刘雨昕跑过来安慰她，跟骆丕说：“骆老师，再骂这个也要走了，脾气别那么坏，这样的尸体孔队见了中午都吃不下饭，您不能要求一个刚出学校的小姑娘上来就有您这样处变不惊、对巨人观视若无物的心态吧。”  
自此，刘雨昕就常常来跟法医助理混在一块儿，一起出现场，一起分析物证，当然了，苏杉杉总归是比骆丕要差了一大截的，但架不住她认真。在还不知道结果如何的时候，说不上是努力、天赋还是好运气的作用，就像卖油翁能让油穿过铜钱孔而不碰到铜钱一样，久而久之，她极少地出错，对现场勘察也全面了很多。刘雨昕和苏杉杉两个人在一起研究案子的时候，像极了孔昼和骆丕联手寻找真相的样子。  
直到2017年爆炸案发生的当天，苏杉杉遇上堵车，等到了所里，刘雨昕躺在解剖台上，毫无生气。那么一个美好的大活人，变得死气沉沉的，身上扎满了炸弹碎片。  
孔昼带的队。  
苏杉杉在脑海里把孔昼从头到脚凌迟了个遍，她跪在地上，双手捂着脸，泪水就从指缝里大滴大滴地落下来。  
苏杉杉没有拒绝分离碎片的工作，她强迫自己清醒，一如她强迫自己出现场的时候不能吐、刘雨昕强迫自己分析现场时客观冷静那样。最后一块碎片取出来的时候，正是凌晨三点半，所里一个人都没有，她把人放进尸体柜里，开了办公室的门定定地坐在电脑前。桌上一团糟，都是早上匆忙收拾留下的上一个案件的检测报告，电脑的屏幕亮了一下，右下角有一个邮件提示，是妈妈的一个留俄学生发来的邮件，邮件里表达了自己想要研究她本科未尽的研究课题的意愿，因为俄罗斯这边最近发生了一场车祸，一个人重度烧伤，器官衰竭，家属希望能不计代价将人救活，即使成为试验品，那个学生就想起先前在系里有耳闻的研究课题，这个人就是一个极符合研究的实验组，那个学生希望自己能得到这两种药物——复利比西酶铜素和环四枸地莫法林的动物实验研究报告。  
这个邮件点醒了苏杉杉，她回了一封邮件，把报告发给那个学生，在邮件里对他敢于实践大加赞赏，并希望他能把治疗过程和病人的身体状况实时分享给自己。  
发送完毕后，苏杉杉回到解剖室，拉开了刘雨昕躺着的那一格抽屉。  
这里那么冷，你们是怎么忍心把她一个人留在这个地方的，不是最有前途的刑警吗？不是把她当未来的队长吗？现在是打算用完就丢吗？  
苏杉杉扶着不锈钢柜门，目光在刘雨昕脸上停了许久，她看了看表，从爆炸发生到现在，还不到24个小时。细胞存活的其中一个必要条件就是药物必须要在死亡后72小时内注射进身体里，但她只在小白鼠身上实验过，应该用多大的剂量，能不能成功，她并不确定。  
有理论总比什么都没有好，她铤而走险，重操旧业，这两种药物不常见，都是大面积组织溃烂使用的药物，价格十分昂贵，而且必须有医嘱才能开得了。不仅如此，刘雨昕的器官除了心脏还是好的肺、肾和膀胱都被炸弹冲击震破了，如果要用这种方式救她，必须有一套完整的器官和足量的药物。  
可是只有法医那点微薄的薪水，养活自己尚且吃力，怎么买药？苏杉杉思考再三，颤抖着手拨通了一个电话。  
电话那头的人果然还没睡，电话接通了，雨声混杂着人声传进她的耳朵里，“喂，杉杉，怎么这时候打电话给我，我还在干活呢？”  
“阿鸢，你能不能帮帮我？”她的声音里带了哭腔。  
“你慢慢说，不要急，怎么了？”  
“帮我救一个人。”


	4. 七日失忆4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：死亡描写，正剧悬疑向，拉娘请勿上升真人，医学相关均为虚构，勿深究

苏杉杉只讲了一半，给她注射药物缝合伤口救回来的那一半，刘雨昕扒着饭盆一边听，一边吃得津津有味，蒜蓉茄子把两边脸颊撑得鼓起来，活像一只在腮帮里藏满了瓜子的仓鼠。  
“就是说这个药的副作用就是偶尔会失忆，发生一次大概持续两周左右，不会长期持续，所以有时候我会出现不知道自己是谁的情况。”  
苏杉杉想了想，点点头说道：“你理解的对，是这样的。”  
“那那些伤口呢？”  
苏杉杉犹豫了一会儿，说道：“你离爆炸点太近了，我后来看见你的时候，身上都是伤口，五脏六腑都震碎了。抢救当天中心医院有一个脑溢血死亡的病例，器官还算年轻，我就把她的移植到你身上了。所以你现在要吃两种药，一种是促进细胞再生的药，另一种是抗排异反应的药。你家人把你托付给我，我得把你照顾好，但是我白天忙，我给你身上戴了心跳监测，如果有意外，我会第一时间回来。你现在的首要任务就是好好吃饭，好好休息，这样伤口才能早点长好。等你家里人来接你的时候，就又是一个完整的刘雨昕啦。”  
“嗯，好。”刘雨昕嚼完嘴里的豆芽，点了点头。  
苏杉杉朝她笑笑，赶她躺回床上休息，她自己把碗筷叠起来放进洗碗机里，在黑暗中往刘雨昕房间看了一眼，暗自长舒一口气。

第二天一早，苏杉杉和往常一样，早起准备好早饭就走了，离开前她去刘雨昕的房间看了一眼。  
刘雨昕睡得很熟，这是药物造成的。由于药物的作用，她每天有一半以上的时间都在睡梦中度过，刚开始苏杉杉以为没事了，嗜睡是正常现象，睡前给她打针的时候，才发现她心跳骤停了五分钟。苏杉杉吓得魂不附体，再也不敢怠慢，给她粘上了远程心电监测。  
伤口长了一年，愈合得很缓慢，现在苏杉杉还不敢拆她身上的线。  
可是啊，苏杉杉看着她躺在床上，盖着被子，胸膛随着呼吸起伏。苏杉杉抬起手，iwatch的右上角，一个绿色的点一直亮着，只要她的心还在跳动，这个绿点就会一直亮着。真好，那时她交不上报告的时候，是刘雨昕陪她加班，给她鼓励，她想要离职又不舍的时候，是刘雨昕劝她再坚持一会儿，等她觉得自己能张开双臂拥抱她，而不是只能接受她的安慰的时候，她的身体冷得像冰窖。  
这是一个活着的刘雨昕，还有什么比她活着更能带给自己安心呢？

苏杉杉下定决心要用这个未尽的实验救人的时候，她的牙齿都是颤的，手心被冷汗沾湿了，电话接通后，她的手跟着下巴一起发麻。  
李鸢那头听完了苏杉杉的哭诉，问道：“是我知道的那个刘雨昕吗？就是高高瘦瘦看着挺英气出现场总跑在最前面的那个？”  
苏杉杉吸了吸鼻子，“对……我必须快点拿到药，越快越好……不然……不然她就活不回来了……这是我唯一的希望。”  
“那你想过没有，怎么拿到器官，怎么进行下一步治疗方案？”  
“……没……没有……”苏杉杉的眼泪像决堤一样落下来，虽说是72小时内，但晚一分钟就晚一分醒来的可能，时间从指缝里流出去，握不住，她紧紧抓着手机，如同落水的人抓住了最后一根救命稻草，“……你那么聪明，一定有办法的……一定有办法…我求你了……”  
李鸢说：“我不懂这两种药物作用的结果，但我可以帮你搞到药，钱我也可以先帮你垫付，但是你总要想想以后，无论是抗排异反应的药物还是这两种药，都是一笔巨款。你得向你妈低头，而且你不能让别人发现你在救她，没人会愿意自己的女儿当一个不确定的试验品。尽快离开所里，到医院去，方便以后开药也方便你照看她。”  
“…好。”  
“现在是早上四点零八分，你把剂量算好，发给我，我九点把药给你，警局后面的草坪见。”  
苏杉杉放下电话，电脑又响起提示音，那个学生发来一封邮件，里面写了一个根据历年治疗大面积组织感染的重症病人用药剂量计算出的用药量，同时发过来的还有那个器官衰竭病人的身体数据，她巨细无遗地读过一遍，这个人除了是白人之外，身高体重都跟刘雨昕差不多，这是好事，至少如果那边出事，她可以先收到数据反馈。但说不准，她心头一紧，也可能是自己这边先出事。她把需要的药量根据刘雨昕的身体数据调整了一遍，再三核对才发给李鸢。  
很快，李鸢回了一句：收到。

刘雨昕醒来的时候，已经是早上八点半了，小锅里的牛奶和鸡蛋还热着，晚上睡前写的小纸条藏在枕套的标签里，还在。苏杉杉没有骗她，她还记得昨天发生的事。  
吃完饭也没什么事做，别墅里装备齐全，只要把碗筷放进洗碗机里，按下开关它就会自动清洗和消毒。刘雨昕百无聊赖地坐在沙发上做波浪臂，这简直就是养猪的生活，一日三餐有人投喂，除了吃就是睡，她摸摸肚子上的肉，薄薄地长了一层，估计很多周以前她就是这样生活的，要不是肚子上纵横交错的缝合线，一手捏下去肯定是一块上佳的五花。  
不行不行，苏杉杉告诉她说，她出事前是个刑警，还是各方面都一级棒，擒拿飞踹样样精通的那种优秀警官，要是不运动就这样养着，等回警局的时候人都要废了。她打开电视，电视机顶盒有个动感游戏的选项，好奇心让她点进去，屏幕上出现了一个类似qq劲舞的小人，这是一款室内运动游戏，要想通关只需要跟着小人跳舞就可以了，难度和运动量都能够选择。  
刘雨昕想，就这个了！苏杉杉告诉她可以运动，但不要太过激烈，狗命重要，她斟酌一番，选了中等难度和最低运动量。


	5. 七日失忆5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：有糖，正剧悬疑向，医学相关为虚构，请勿深究，拉娘请勿上升真人。巴医：为俄罗斯巴甫洛夫医学院，真实存在

检查过住院部的病人情况之后，苏杉杉今天的工作就算完成了，还有两分钟下班，她洗了手，像往常那样拿着饭卡去食堂打饭，又是一个巨大的保温盒，但这种状况已经持续了几个月了，食堂打饭的大叔大妈们，人人都知道苏医生家里养了一缸饭量加起来有一个成年人那么大的鱼，而且不喜欢生食，也不喜欢边角料，必须煮熟才吃。  
什么鱼，吃个饭还那么挑剔？同事问起来的时候，苏杉杉只是不好意思地笑笑说：“也不是全都只喂给鱼吃啦，我家附近还有些流浪猫狗，我吃不完的都会带一些给它们。”  
噢，原来是这样，果然医者仁心不只是说说而已。  
沈怜光今晚要加班，他的出勤时间基本都是跟苏杉杉错峰重叠的，通常都是沈怜光前脚刚吃完，后脚苏杉杉就来打饭了，因此今天是他第一次在食堂遇到苏杉杉，看到她手里硕大的保温盒，沈怜光着实吃了一惊。  
“你这是中午没吃饱吗？”  
苏杉杉不好意思地笑笑，打饭的阿姨大声道：“不是，小苏医生家里养了一缸子那个什么…肺鱼，喜欢吃鸡肉，还有她家旁边的流浪猫猫狗狗，这是她特意多打了带回去给它们吃的。”  
“噢，那吃的可真是多呢，这都是一个成年人的饭量了。”沈怜光感叹。  
“那是，”阿姨说，比了个大缸，把饭盒递回去，就仿佛自己亲眼见过似的，“那得那么大一缸吧。”  
苏杉杉点头赞同地笑笑：“差不多吧。”她扣上饭盒盖子，把保温盒用保鲜袋扎好，小心翼翼地放进厚重的布袋里。  
“你昨天给我的报告我看完了，这确实是一个很好的发现，不过有一个问题。”沈怜光说。  
苏杉杉登时寒毛就竖起来了，“什么问题？”  
“这些药如果用在人身上，药量会非常重，一方面普通家庭没办法承受那么高昂的医药费，另一方面，药物经过肝代谢，长期服用不能排除肝功能异常的风险。要是费用的话，大约一个月就要三十多万吧，这还只是这两种延缓细胞寿命的核心药物，不包括排异反应药物的价格，而且考虑到核心药物和别的药物相互作用机制，抗排异反应药物也必须选择价格高昂且副作用低的，否则会削弱核心药物的作用……好是好的，可是没有普适性……当然啦，如果能在人体上证实，确实是一项大的突破。我昨天打了报告，申请了一些药物，设立了一个对照组看看能不能体外培养肝细胞。”沈怜光说，“只是，这个课题研究你不是搁置了吗，怎么突然又开始研究了？”  
“我妈的一个去了巴医*留学的学生，最近碰到一个大面积烧伤、多个器官衰竭的病人，病人家属强烈要求把人医活，不惜一切代价，即使是永还没在人体上实施的方法。她就想起来我曾经做过这个课题。”  
“所以其实现在有一个真实的人体对照组在俄罗斯的巴医？”  
“没错，我想，无论如何人命关天，未尝不可一试。”  
“噢，你说得对，”沈怜光想了想，“不过我说句实话，要是真的当年那位警官的尸体没有不翼而飞的话，理论上在72小时之内注射这两种药物，是可以救回来的。”他看苏杉杉一脸失落，忙又补充道：“哎呀，说不定那个把她偷走的人知道这个能救她的方法呢是不是？可能她还活着，过不了多久就会出现。”  
苏杉杉勉强露出一个笑说：“没事，我已经离职了，现在不难过了，谢谢你的建议，师哥。”她看了看手上的iwatch，绿点长久地亮着，这个时间也是时候要回去了，再晚一点雨昕醒了该饿了。“我先走了师哥，你忙。”


	6. 七日失忆6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：正剧悬疑向，本章为甜饼，拉娘请勿上升真人，刑侦和医学知识为虚构，请勿深究

吃过中饭后，刘雨昕微微有些倦意，坐在沙发上随手打开了沙发下面的抽屉，里面满满一抽屉的相册。苏杉杉说过，如果她觉得无聊，家里的东西可以随便翻出来看，有书，还有以前的照片。  
她随手拿出一本来，随意翻开了一页浅蓝底的照片槽里放着一张苏杉杉穿着学士服拿着毕业证书的照片，她站在台上，笑着双手接过毕业证和学位证，而递证的人，赫然是刘雨昕自己。她穿着一身警服，英姿飒爽，托着证书，微微向苏杉杉的方向倾身，下一张是苏杉杉完全接过证书，她朝苏杉杉敬礼，苏杉杉有些慌乱地给她回礼。再下一张，慌乱中，证书脱手将将要掉到地上，两个人同时手忙脚乱地去托证书。  
这组照片的右下角标了一行小字：学姐好温柔啊！我要像学姐学习，努力成为一个合格的法医！ｸﾞｯ!(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
每张照片的右下角都标了时间，偶尔有一两句类似心理活动的小字。当翻到工作照的时候，几乎都是她和苏杉杉两个人的合照，大多数时候都是她穿着便服，苏杉杉穿着白大褂，戴着手套，手里拿着各种刀具。小字出现得越来越频繁，称呼从学姐变成了雨昕。再后来就是一些去游乐场，或是吃生日蛋糕的照片。  
刘雨昕看着这些小字和照片，渐渐地把自己带入到照片里去，会因为看见“今天骆老师没有骂我，说明我做得还不错，要继续努力！加油成为骆老师那样伟大的法医！”而感到愉快，也会因为看见“今天和雨昕勘察现场的时候漏了一个烟蒂，这个证物很重要啊！怎么能漏掉呢？我太不小心了，害雨昕也跟着我被骂了，呜呜呜。”而露出一个无奈的笑来。照片记录终止在2017年6月18日，后面几页全部都是空白的。  
后面这些照片全部都丢了吗？刘雨昕感到有些遗憾，她能感觉得到，照片里的苏杉杉从原来的小心翼翼拘谨收敛，慢慢变得轻松，变得即使全副武装穿着防护服戴着手套拿着手术刀也可以站在照片里的自己身后，对着镜头比个耶。  
她一直都是那么拘谨吗？感觉骆老师好严厉啊，原来是我一直给她鼓励让她坚持下去的吗？刘雨昕往前翻，翻到那张毕业照，苏杉杉手里拿着双证，给了她一个大大的拥抱。她看着那张照片，睡意席卷而来时竟就倚靠在沙发抱枕上睡着了。

吃过饭回到办公室门口，沈怜光掏出钥匙开门，钥匙插进锁孔那一刻，他脑海里突然蹦出一个想法：会不会其实自己安慰的那一句是对的？女警官身上的弹片前脚被取出来了，后脚人就不见了，那是警局，又不是菜市场，能在一群刑警的眼皮子底下弄走一个那么大的人，还是没有行动能力的人，一定能留下蛛丝马迹的，警局里两个法医呢，没能查出来痕迹吗？  
一只手从背后伸过来，猛地拍了一下他的肩膀，呵道：“哎！”  
沈怜光的思维沉浸在这个想法里，被吓了一跳，猛地转过身，倚靠在门上，“哎哟我的天啊，李兮，你能不能不要一惊一乍的，我都快吓死了。”  
“我才没有一惊一乍咧，明明是你不在状态，呐，沈老师，”李兮把手里的病历给他，“今天的病历我都写好了，你给看看，签个字吧，我交给苏教授我就能下班回家了。”  
“好。”沈怜光开了门，坐下，摊开她的病历一个个检查，签字。“你上次说的那个，刘…什么警官……”  
“刘雨昕。”  
“……对，刘雨昕警官，在身上的弹片被取完之后失踪了，这个事有什么具体的细节吗？或者你知道什么别的东西，可不可以具体给我讲讲？”  
“这个事啊，我所知道的都是杉杉告诉我的，当年她通宵去分离弹片，第二天也工作了一整天，之后第三天早上，家属来领遗体，发现装遗体的抽屉是空的，警局有一扇窗的玻璃破了一个大洞。为了避嫌，骆法医勘察了整个解剖室，和那扇玻璃窗外的小道，什么都没发现，遗体就这么失踪了，现场连一块头皮屑都没有留下。”  
“太奇怪了。”  
“就是说啊，不然就算杉杉查不到，难不成骆法医也查不到吗？后来杉杉等了几天，都没有结果，她就离开了，她觉得不必要待下去了。”  
“她没有想过去找吗？”  
“沈老师，动动您的脑筋，”李兮说，“骆丕，骆老师，你也认识的，之前渝川政法大学还有他的选修课的，他都找不到线索，杉杉怎么找？当然是地毯式搜索，都找遍了，找不到，最后就不了了之才立了个衣冠冢的。”  
沈怜光在病历上的最后签上名，问：“那怎么可能会没有痕迹呢？哦，刘雨昕自己活过来跑了？”  
李兮撇撇嘴说：“那我就不知道了，不过我姐说，应该是有一个跟骆老师的能力相差无几的人把现场清理干净了，或者是东西太多把线索给掩盖了，更糟糕的是，那天晚上下了一场暴雨，那肯定什么都没了啊，有也被冲刷干净了。”


	7. 七日失忆7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：正剧悬疑，本章小甜饼，拉娘请勿上升真人，医学刑侦知识为虚构

苏杉杉是六点到家的，她进门看见刘雨昕歪在沙发上睡觉，颇有些手足无措的比划了两下，把客房里的手术床推了过来，两手托着刘雨昕的背把她往床上带，感觉到有人拉她，刘雨昕迷迷糊糊醒来，抬头看见自己靠在苏杉杉肚子上。  
跳过舞，倦意还没完全消除，刘雨昕看了那些照片，自己都不知道自己心里已经默默把苏杉杉当成自己人了，翻了个身，嘴里含糊地嘟囔：“我上午跳了会儿舞，好累，想再睡会儿。”  
要在平常，苏杉杉肯定要脸红到耳根，但她敏锐地捕捉到了那个含糊不清的“跳了会儿舞”，吓得她赶忙去掀刘雨昕的衣服看她身上的缝合口，惊恐地说：“你跳舞了？跳的什么舞？没扯开缝合线吧？”  
刘雨昕瞪大了眼睛，扯住自己的睡衣不让她掀：“不要看不要看，不行不行。”  
一来二去半天，苏杉杉才反应过来她在害羞，温言哄道：“我不看胸口，我就看一下肚子上的口，线要是扯断了，肠子和胃都会流出来的，再缝就得鼻饲了明白吗？”刘雨昕开始装无辜，想要蒙混过关，苏杉杉直接使出杀手锏：“怕什么，缝合的时候哪哪都看过了，你屁股上有几颗痣我都看光光了，还有什么不能看的？”  
刘雨昕闻言，泄了气，提出最后一个要求：“那我躺床上可以吗，沙发好硬。”  
苏杉杉作势要打人：“硬你还睡沙发睡得那么开心。”  
看到每条缝合线待在原处，岁月静好，苏杉杉才完全松下来一口气，她肚子上的皮肉没有一块是完好的，拼好的身体上的缝合线像在布上绣花一样，细细密密的。苏杉杉闭上双眼，那些狰狞着外翻着，夹着弹片的伤口仿佛就在眼前。  
“吃饭。”苏杉杉说。  
在餐桌上，苏杉杉惊讶地发现，刘雨昕坐在了离她最近的椅子上，昨天明明她还坐在对面客座，离得远的菜都不好意思夹，还是自己给她夹过去的。  
转性了？突然活回去了？  
刘雨昕从饭盆里抬起头，叫她：“杉杉，我想问下你……”  
苏杉杉只听了前面的两个字，泪水扑棱棱往下落。

2017年6月20日，爆炸案发生的两天后。  
苏杉杉是第三天早上把送检报告拿回来的时候才发现刘雨昕不见的，骆丕没有放过解剖室和外面草坪的任何一个角落，但现场被清理得干干净净，除了破了洞的窗户旁边有干了的雨水印，其他地方连一颗灰尘都找不到。苏杉杉坐在自己的办公桌前，眼睛直勾勾盯着没开的电脑盯了一个上午，随后把手提电脑啪一下合上，撂下一句话“我不干了”。  
她只带走了手提电脑和手机，甚至抽屉里还装满了各种口味的小饼干和糖果，检测报告和几个档案在桌上码得整整齐齐的，桌子右上角摆着一张她穿学士服的毕业照，镜头里除了她，还有一个很模糊的穿着警服的背影。  
当晚，妈妈的电话就打来了，苏杉杉没有开出租屋里的灯，手机放在桌上，成了唯一的光源，接连响了十五分钟，她才按了接听键。  
“杉杉，听说你从警局辞职了，考不考虑来医院里？”  
苏杉杉没有接话。  
“妈妈没有别的意思，你的性格本身就不应该去警局当法医，法医的压力很大的，每天面对尸体，甚至还要给自己的同事做尸检，条件不好，又那么危险，你做这行图什么呢？别跟家里人怄气了，当年不让你学刑侦，真的是家里为了你好，你看你来医院工作，家里又有人照看着你，没那么轻松但是比法医危险系数低多了。回来吧，好吗？”  
苏杉杉略略思考了一会儿，说：“我要是去医院工作，家里能给我什么呢？还不是起早贪黑，治病救人？国内医患关系那么差，跟活人打交道会比跟死人打交道轻松吗？”  
“你只要不去当法医，以家里的经济水平，什么都能给你，即使你现在说要废了之前学的所有东西，去欧洲学艺术，家里也供得起。就看你开口了，你只要开口。”  
“……好，那我要继续我本科的研究课题，渝川不可能给我拨经费，这笔钱，我要家里提供给我，给我一张可以无限透支的信用卡，消费账单只能寄给我，另外，我要你名下那套渝川郊外，四周都是山的那套别墅，转到我名下，钥匙给我，我需要一个安静的地方做研究，平时上班正常上班，钥匙只能我一个人有，其他人不能来打扰。”苏杉杉补充道：“还有，我需要三十只实验用的小白鼠。”  
电话那头很惊讶，“为什么要那么远的房子，家里完全可以给你一套市中心的别墅。”  
“不用，”苏杉杉说，“我自己会开车。”


	8. 七日失忆8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章小甜饼，会跳舞的刘老师+死亡歌姬速闪出没，可可爱爱！拉娘请勿上升真人

这回轮到刘雨昕手足无措了，她不知道是哪个字惹得苏杉杉落泪，只能给她递纸，“怎么突然哭了，别哭别哭。”  
苏杉杉一边哭一边断断续续地说：“我…我也不想…可是…可是你好久都没叫过我杉杉了……”  
“我这不是失忆了，怕尴尬嘛，刚认识就叫那么亲密……好像不是很好。”刘雨昕挠头，摸了一把后颈，嚇，一个巴掌长的疤。  
“我俩认识了……嗝…好多好多年了……本科毕业证就是你…嗝…给我发的…还有我们一起出现场…你都不记得…”  
“我知道，我知道，我们还总是被骆老师骂。”  
苏杉杉投来一个迷惑的眼神。  
“我今天看了照片，照片下面，你写的，说咱俩总是被孔队和骆老师骂。”  
“哦，”苏杉杉停止了哭泣，眨巴着眼睛看她“那你还看了什么？”  
刘雨昕掰着手指头数道：“嗯，还看了咱俩一起去游乐场拍的照，我坐在儿童版跳楼机上被抓拍到一个想死的表情，你在上面可开心了。还有过生日吹蜡烛的照片。还有你毕业我给你颁学位证的照片。”  
“嗯因为你是我上一届的优秀毕业生，老师嫌上一届学生痕检学的太菜了，就把刑侦和犯罪心理的优秀毕业生叫来给我们颁学位证了。”  
“啊是吗，我那么厉害吗？”刘雨昕露出一个难以置信的表情。  
“对啊，毕业典礼上你还出了一个节目，穿着警服跳了段街舞，当然了，没戴警徽和警帽，就穿了里面的蓝衬衣和西裤。”苏杉杉说：“然后被骆老师骂说不合规矩，虽然跳得很好。”  
刘雨昕跃跃欲试：“那我下次练练。”  
苏杉杉拒绝了这个请求：“不行，动作太大了，你练完就没了，我好不容易缝起来的。”  
傍晚，刘雨昕躺在床上，开了床头灯，苏杉杉看她把药吃下，给她调好房间的温度和湿度。  
“我有个问题，”刘雨昕说，“为什么照片只到2017年6月18日啊，那天发生了什么事吗？你说我是2018年出事的，那这之前的照片呢？”  
苏杉杉的情绪肉眼可见地低落了一些：“2017年我父母强烈要求我从警局辞职，我就离开了，去到中心医院工作，等2018年你送过来我这的时候，我才知道你出事了……”  
刘雨昕有些愧疚：“对不起我不应该提这个的，我不知道。”  
“没关系，”苏杉杉笑了笑说：“多知道一点是好事，对你记忆恢复有帮助……要不我给你唱首歌吧。这样你能快点睡。”  
“好哇，我想听伍佰的last dancing。”  
苏杉杉用手机查了歌词，开了伴奏唱，刘雨昕的脑袋上结满了问号果子。“不好意思啊，”苏杉杉看躺着的人脸色变得五彩斑斓的，堪堪停住，“我不太会唱歌。其实应该你唱的，你比我会。”  
刘雨昕挑了挑眉：“嗯？我还有这项技能。”  
“是迎新晚会上，你唱的可好听了，我都录下来了，在摄像机里，可惜有些抖，晚点给你看。”  
“好。”  
“睡吧，早点睡，明早早点起来吃早餐。”  
苏杉杉给刘雨昕熄了灯，关上门，出了客厅，走到负一层的地下室，用密码锁打开了一道厚重的铁门。这里是这栋别墅的实验室，她手机监控上养小白鼠的地方，她连上桌面的旧手提电脑，打开投影仪，左下角的光标上显示了一封未读邮件。她点开未读邮件，是那个留学生发的。  
杉杉，  
hi！展信佳。  
病人今天精神状况良好，消化系统和呼吸系统各方面都很好，抗排异反应仍然存在，但可以通过药物减少。  
我检查了一下各项指标，发现病人的肝功能似乎有点问题，希望你注意。  
病人的各项指标在附件中，需要用画图软件打开，请过目。  
希望你和你的家人健康！  
她打开附件，高亮了关于肝功能的部分指标，打开笼子，里面除了有一只刚死亡的小白鼠外，其余的都呼啦一下散开，退得远远的。  
她用火钳把那只死去的小鼠夹出来，放到了解剖台上。


	9. 七日失忆9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：反社会人士出没注意，刘雨昕被拼好注意，本章为回忆章节，正剧悬疑。拉娘请勿上升真人

爆炸案发生的第三天。  
家里的效率很高，次日妈妈就上门把别墅的钥匙和信用卡交到苏杉杉手上了，房产证送到公证处去走捐赠手续下周才能给她送来。  
“车呢？”苏教授问，“要不要我把我的车给你？你不觉得你那辆车太小了吗？”  
“不必，我就一个人上下班，开大众挺好的。”  
“随你，今晚你就搬过去吧，那边房子里的家具都是很久以前买的，我每周都会雇人去打扫，你出租屋这些东西……丢掉吧，也没什么用，房费别要了，家里不缺这点钱。”  
“您先回医院去吧，我有些还需要的东西要拿走，就不劳烦您了。”苏杉杉起身送客。  
“那你自己看着办。”  
她站在窗边目送着妈妈的车离开公寓楼下，随即用手机给李鸢发了一条短信，内容是别墅的地址和今晚见面的时间。  
过了一会儿，李鸢回了一条短信：ok，那个地方我知道，别墅后门见，提前去，我把车停你家车库。  
李鸢到的时候，屋外大雨滂沱，她把车开进了地下一层，停在别墅下藏着的私人实验室门口。苏杉杉早早就在门外等着，李鸢看了一眼准备好的器官临时存放的器皿，朝苏杉杉说：“你稍等一会儿啊。”随后从车上下来拉开车后门进去，关上门，车里响起一阵拳头打在棉花上的声音，车身剧烈地抖动，好一会儿才安静下来。后门开了，李鸢走下车来，擦了把汗说：“可以了，我帮你把人弄进去。”  
他们把后座上两个移动病床推进实验室，关上门。  
苏杉杉拉开自己推进来的那张床裹着的袋子，刘雨昕安安静静地躺在里面，没有什么变化，她伸手摸了摸脖子的大动脉，能感受到极其微弱的血管跳动。  
“不用探了，”李鸢说，“药量是足的，我给她上了呼吸机，来的时候拔的管子，还活着，没死。”她唰地掀开另一张床的被子，床上躺着一个女人。“这个刚死，她和她男朋友共同把自己女儿虐待致死，我就，帮忙略施惩戒。”她看了一眼苏杉杉，问道：“这个可以吗？应该没什么问题，我看过她最新的体检报告，问了李兮，挺健康的。”  
苏杉杉不迭地点头。  
“你自己搞得定吗？还是我给你当助手？”  
“你给我当助手吧，麻烦你了。”苏杉杉说。  
苏杉杉换上了无菌服，消毒过的器材摆在医用盘子里，她把刘雨昕从袋子里搬出来，插上呼吸机的管子，挂上新鲜的血，熟练地上酒精棉消毒，剪线，开膛，换器官……  
以前大学的时候，苏杉杉总是喜欢看言情小说，跟普罗大众一样，跟着小说里主角的经历而感到悲伤和感到欢喜。在她的记忆里，人在大悲的时候是会流泪的，一直哀嚎，直到泪流干为止，泪流进嘴里，又咸又涩。直到她站在这里。她不敢哭，哭泣消耗的每一秒精力都是踩在刘雨昕的生命线上舞。她只能强忍着，把想要刘雨昕活过来的强烈欲望转化成一把利刃，在自己心口上割下每一道带来的痛感都让人愈加清醒和冷静。她钻入黑暗，爱是丝线，拧成绳索一圈一圈的缠绕在刘雨昕身上，日复一日用鲜血和汗水浸透，让绳索变得愈加结实。  
在太阳即将沉入西山之时，苏杉杉终于看到了心电图监测器屏幕上令人心安的折线。她往白大褂上擦了擦满手的血迹，身体前倾靠着病床，看着床上因为药物作用还在熟睡的刘雨昕，心说：终于结束了，谢谢你还为我活着。  
两人并排靠在墙边，看着日落西山，一切事物湮没在黑暗中，桌上的手提电脑屏幕突然亮起来。苏杉杉起身去看，是那个留学生发来的邮件。她点开来，邮件里写着：  
杉杉，  
hi！展信佳。  
病人醒了，但有一个不好的消息，他忘记了自己是谁，我检查过他的脑部状况，可以确定并不是车祸造成。我想着两种药物联合，或其中某一种与抗排异药物联合可能会损伤记忆功能，造成失忆。无法诊断这种情况会持续多久。  
病人的身体数据在附件中，需要用画图工具打开，请查阅。  
希望你和你的家人身体健康！


	10. 七日失忆10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章小甜饼，软软的刘雨昕，可可爱爱，拉娘请勿上升真人

周三。  
凌晨下了一场雨，空气里透着加冰雪碧的清爽感，刘雨昕起来时，床头柜上放着一片切好的柠檬，散发着清香。餐桌上摆着的花瓶里插着新鲜的香水百合，还带着晨间的露水，一人食的小锅里，玉米汁和包子还是热腾腾的。  
桌上摆着一个手持摄像机，上面贴了一张便条写着：  
恭喜我们刘老师又恢复了一点点啦！٩( ๑╹ ꇴ╹)۶注意身体，这里面的文件夹里有你唱歌的视频。  
杉杉  
刘雨昕吃完了早饭，根据手持摄像机里的文件夹索引找到了那条唱歌的video clip，坐在沙发上边吃蒸橙子边看。画面抖得厉害，能感觉到拍摄的人尽力举着手持摄像机把镜头朝向她，但镜头只对焦了了几秒，她看清了舞台上自己的脸，跳的是柔情popping，嘴里唱的就是伍佰的那首last dance，镜头前的观众席里，所有挥舞着荧光棒的人都跟着她的节奏摇晃。一曲终了，话外音里是苏杉杉的声音大喊：“学姐你是最棒的！”  
刘雨昕失笑，怪不得昨晚要给她唱伍佰的last dance，感情是自己老早就唱过的。她再想想昨天毕业照下面的那句话，所以苏杉杉是一直在追着自己跑吗？  
晚上吃饭的时候，她小心翼翼地把这个问题提出来，换来的是苏杉杉满脸灿烂的笑。“一半一半啦，”她说，“我家三代都是医生，其实我对医生不感兴趣的，我大学想选的是刑事侦查学，我估分的时候，分数正好踩在刑侦上，我就报了。”  
“后来，是没估准吗？”  
“不，”苏杉杉吧唧了一下嘴，“我妈趁我去睡觉的时候把我的志愿改了，三次网上志愿填报修改的机会全部用掉了，我的三个平行志愿上最后没有刑侦学了。我当时不知道，分数线出来的时候我发现我正好进了，我还很开心，直到我收到那份医学的录取通知书。”她像是要故意缓和气氛一样有吧唧了一下嘴。  
刘雨昕不知道怎么安慰她。  
“不过可能也是阴差阳错吧，”苏杉杉说，“分流的时候我选的法医，跟你们一样，我们要学防身的东西，就，没你们那个难度大，不过对我来说难度挺大的，”她大概比划了一个动作，“就像这样，我们还要两两对打，我贼菜，当时那门课是勉强过的。所以我就想，那当个法医其实也不错，至少可以接触刑侦和演绎推理……我佩服你是因为你是真的贼牛逼，有一次我们出现场，有个尸体呈现的状态是自己吊死的，我说看着现场有点奇怪，刚说完你就去车上拿麻绳把自己吊起来试了一次，最后推出来那个人是死后被挂上去的。”  
“真的？”刘雨昕感叹，“我那么虎？”  
苏杉杉点头，“你虎起来可作了，我当时就想，我要努努力，争取赶上你的脚步。”  
刘雨昕看了她一眼，突然笑起来，伸手摸摸她的头说：“我觉得你很棒。”  
睡前，苏杉杉给刘雨昕调整了药物的比例，加了一种药，她拿着药盒说：“这个是护肝药，你长期吃的药有点消耗肝脏的机能，隔一段时间要吃一段时间的护肝药来加强一下，所以这段时间其他药的药量减一点点。这些药都是续命的，顿顿都得吃，一顿都不能少。”  
刘雨昕靠着枕头露出一个乖巧的表情：“好，我知道了。我可以跳popping吗？”  
苏杉杉：“不可以！”


	11. 七日失忆11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：正剧悬疑，好奇心害死猫，病娇x美强惨，拉娘请勿上升真人

自从沈怜光开始有“刘雨昕可能被救了”的想法之后，他像魔怔了一样开始想要证实这种想法。下班之后他跑了一趟警局，孔昼果然还在所里看报告。他俩因一个案子认识，偶尔局里还会请沈怜光做物证检测。  
“孔队，我有个事情想来问一下您。”沈怜光说，“您还记得2017年那个爆炸案吗？”  
“当然记得，”孔昼说，“我牺牲了一位爱徒，连尸体都找不到……沈医生提这个干什么？”  
“苏杉杉您记得吗？”  
长久的沉默，孔昼说：“他们两个曾经是很默契的搭档。”  
“关于刘警官的尸体失踪的事情，我想看看这个案件的档案可以吗？”  
孔昼侧目：“怎么沈医生突然对这件事有兴趣了？”  
沈怜光把苏杉杉的报告内容隐去苏杉杉的名字粗略地描述了一遍，并把自己的想法告诉孔昼，孔昼思考了几分钟，说道：“其实你要是在事情刚发生的时候告诉我这条，我会相信刘雨昕没死，但现在说这个……”他抿了抿嘴，“你来看看档案就知道了，不可能，根本不可能。”  
孔昼带着沈怜光进了存放案件存档的地方，从架子上抽出一本写着2017年6月18日的档案，打开，里面有一叠照片和检测报告。沈怜光接过来看了看，内容大致就是护城河下游发现一套被鱼吃得七零八落的脏器，根据dna检测报告和弹痕检测，属于刘雨昕。  
孔昼指着面上那张照片说：“这里包含了半颗心脏。在遗体失窃后，我们找了半个城市，三个月后在护城河下游找到部分脏器，根据行车录像，定位到了一个冷冻食品运送车，这辆车是由三台报废的车拼接而成，车主被抓的时候甚至不知道自己抛的东西里有人。他是偷偷把病猪肉扔河里非法处理，我们查过他家，确实没有任何干系。按照你报告上说的，如果没有心脏供血，必须在注射药物后两小时内进行全套器官移植手术。有心脏供血才能在72小时以内注射药物，并进行器官移植。刘雨昕的心脏，在爆炸中插满了弹片，根本没法供血，更不要说苏杉杉整个下午都在解剖室取弹片，我们都在警局，掐头去尾她也工作了两个小时以上。按照报告，人已经死透了。”他转向沈怜光，“在任何时候都要用事实说话的，这件事可能经不起推敲，但就我们能找到的线索，这就是最终的结论。”  
沈怜光的目光落在报告左下角那个签名上，明晃晃写着“骆丕”，他没法反驳，因为骆丕从进入这行就从未犯过错。渝川政法大学每年都有人来读法医系就是因为骆丕这个金字招牌。  
“抱歉，那我就告辞了。”  
孔昼神色有些凝重，他呼出一口浊气，“其实我又何尝不希望她还活着，如果她活着，苏杉杉就不会离开，虽然她跟骆丕还有些差距，但两个人一起总算还能继承我和骆丕的衣钵。现在，苏杉杉怕是心里恨透了我。”  
沈怜光离开了警局，尽管孔昼如此说，骆丕的报告也是这样的，沈怜光还是无法说服自己删除这个念头。因为一切都太不合逻辑了。  
人已经死了，又是浑身弹片口子，是谁要这样的尸体？如果是要偷器官，器官也因为弹片造成的伤口不能用了啊？如果是因为尸体身上有要消除的证据，那就更奇怪了，苏杉杉把弹片取完，这事就盖棺定论了，人要送去火化场，这不多此一举吗？  
沈怜光想不通，但他冥冥之中有一种感觉，刘雨昕还活着，她一定被运出去了，只要被运出去了，就会留下蛛丝马迹。他决定自己去查这件事。  
他想，如果真的能解决，苏杉杉解开了心结，跟家里的关系能缓和下来，也许她的行医之路会走得更长更远吧。


	12. 七日失忆12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：正剧悬疑惊悚，拉娘请勿上升真人

刘雨昕把手持摄像机里的视频翻来覆去看了好几遍，虽说苏杉杉留下了一柜子书，但她平时在医院忙得脚不沾地，那些书几乎都是用来凑数的，很多书从封皮到内页都散发着一股不正经的气息。除此之外就是医学生专用的去发神器——蓝色生死恋了，过于学术，读来让人昏昏欲睡，让原本就无聊的刘雨昕更加无聊。  
她已经摸自己身上的缝合线摸了一个早上了，摸摸停停，看看摄像机，再看看电脑。  
刘雨昕的疑问：为何苏杉杉要晚上六点半才能到家？  
她一个没稳住，手里的摄像机摔到了地上，吓得她到吸一口冷气，忙捡起来看。摄像机的屏幕闪了一下，显示：是否格式化硬盘？  
刘雨昕选了否，随后屏幕上跳出来一连串代码，刘雨昕生无可恋，只得不停按确认键，可喜的是，确认键起了作用，几秒钟后，屏幕上显示了一个文件夹，里面有一个文件夹，和一个她看不懂的程序文件。文件夹的名称叫：样板视频。  
刘雨昕顺势点开了那个文件夹，又是一个文件写着：样板视频。这个文件夹她没见过，反正闲着没事，她点进去，文件夹里又出现一个样板视频的文件夹。  
就像套娃一样，她接连点了五六次，最后一个文件夹终于从document变成了mp4文件。一切新奇的东西都是吸引人的，更别说藏得那么深，她点进去，举着开始看起来。  
视频一开始是镜头对准了饭桌，没有人在镜头里出现，这种情况一直持续了三分钟，刘雨昕换了个姿势，又看了三分钟。在她盯着小屏幕盯得快要失去耐性的时候，摄像机被拿起来，拿这相机的人一路小跑，导致摄像机镜头在他手里一直晃，等他停下来的时候，镜头对准了厕所里的马桶，视频里那个人关上并锁了门，走到镜头里。  
那个人伸手调整了一下镜头，让它对焦。画面清晰了一点，刘雨昕看到，这个人正是她自己，现在的自己，因为她胳膊上有两道明显的疤痕。  
她被吸引住了，不自觉地盘起腿把摄像机放进怀里盯着屏幕低头看。  
镜头里的刘雨昕表情很慌张，像是外面有人注视着她，好不容易才找到一个没人的地方一样，画面里没开灯，刘雨昕对着镜头，压低了声音说：“刘雨昕，如果你有幸看到这个视频，切记，不要相信苏杉杉说的话。”  
坐在沙发上的刘雨昕瞪大了双眼，轻微的困意立刻就消失了，她有些恐惧地看着画面里的自己继续说话：“你现在所在的地方，客厅和饭厅里都有摄像头和音频采集器，现在，把这个视频暂停，然后自然一点，离开客厅，到我现在所在的厕所里继续。”


	13. 七日失忆13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：拉娘请勿上升真人，过渡章节，原创人物

沈怜光花了几个小时，把从警局到护城河的路全在渝川市的地图上标了出来，在表上列好了时间，以及必须要经过的交通主干道，他把这张表发给了孔昼，希望他能帮自己拿到这些主干道的监控录像。  
尽管孔昼清楚地知道这么做只是徒劳，他还是把能找到地监控录像都找了出来，把这些视频刻成光碟，下班之后顺路去了趟中心医院给沈怜光送去，并告诉他当时抓出来的那辆冷冻车是第几个视频第几帧里什么型号的车。  
“我来这一趟，其实是想劝你尽早放弃。”孔昼把一带光碟递给沈怜光。  
“那为什么要找给我呢？”沈怜光苦笑。  
“这很荒谬，”孔昼回答，“我也希望你能找到刘雨昕，我宁可承认警局无能，我被免职，我希望她能活着。”  
孔昼离开的时候，看见苏杉杉从主楼的楼梯上走下来，下意识地想叫她一声，至少打个招呼，但他终究没有这样做。  
他还记得，当年在解剖室里，刘雨昕躺在解剖台上，苏杉杉站在他面前，咬着牙，极度绝望地看着他说：“孔老师，告诉我，你让我怎么相信那句‘她永远活在我们心中’？明明人死了就什么都没了！什么都没了啊！”  
孔昼动了动嘴，无法反驳。

（2018年11月7日）  
与此同时，在苏杉杉家里。  
就像录像里做的那样，刘雨昕走进厕所，反手锁上门，在马桶上坐下，岔开腿，弓起身子看手里的摄像机屏幕，仿佛一只蓄势待发的猎豹。  
她点了播放键，镜头里的自己说的话完全颠覆了她的认知。  
“我不是2018年出事的，是2017年6月18日出事的，今天是2018年11月1日，星期四晚上六点零一分。苏杉杉给我吃的药物有损伤记忆的功能，每周的周一我都会失忆，不记得发生过爆炸案，不记得我自己是谁，不记得苏杉杉是谁，我在每次发现这个视频之后，计算出我失忆的时间每次大概持续一周，第二次的周一，记忆重新清零。今天是我第71次失忆，我在这个地方已经待了整整497天了，苏杉杉把我能接触到的电子通讯设备都设置了防火墙，我没法查到爆炸案的资料，没法跟外界正常联系，我必须逃。这个录像是一个记录，如果我成功逃出去了，也许就不需要这个录像了……”  
厕所外传来开门声，刘雨昕慌不择路，长按关机键把摄像机关了，跑出来，正好撞上拎着吃食往屋里走的苏杉杉。  
苏杉杉看她慌乱的样子，有些莫名其妙：“怎么了，怎么慌慌张张的？”  
刘雨昕意识到自己的失态，掩饰地摸了摸头发，“啊，没事，我刚蹲坑，看那个唱歌地视频看得太入迷了，听见外面有声音我就赶紧跑出来看看。”  
“这样啊，正好，来来，洗手吃饭。”苏杉杉看见刘雨昕，嘴角就不自觉地上扬，也没太注意她说什么，把保温盒往桌上一放，去厨房取来碗筷。  
两人像往常一样吃饭聊天，但对刘雨昕来说，一切都变了，温言细语变成了操控木偶的线，每一句都像是在虚与委蛇，明明昨天苏杉杉的笑还那么明媚，今天同样的笑容落在刘雨昕眼里，只让她觉得毛骨悚然。  
刘雨昕扒了一口饭，暗暗地想，必须要逃，必须要离开这里。

苏杉杉等刘雨昕上床睡觉之后，下到负一楼的实验室，她开了小白鼠笼子，清点过发现没有死去的，暗自松了一口气至少目前为止护肝药起了一点作用。此时手机震动了一下，她拿出手机来看，是李鸢发来的一条短信，写着：  
我今天刚回国，沈怜光是你们医院的医生吧？我今天听李兮说，他好像最近对刘雨昕失踪很上心？


	14. 七日失忆14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：正剧悬疑惊悚，拉娘请勿上升真人

刘雨昕闭上双眼，等苏杉杉关上灯关上门，刘雨昕睁开双眼，从床头抽了一张纸，把嘴里的药吐出来，裹在纸巾里塞枕头下面，放心地睡了过去。  
第二天一早，刘雨昕早早就醒来，但她没有立刻起身，外面传来的响动应该是苏杉杉买了早饭回来，门把转动，刘雨昕闭上了眼睛，翻了个身，假装自己还没醒，鼻尖嗅到一股柠檬的清香，一只手伸过来，温柔地抚摸她的头发，她听见苏杉杉说：“雨昕，如果真的有奇迹，能不能应验在你身上？你要快点好起来，好吗？”  
等门锁响动传来时，刘雨昕从床上起来，把窗帘拉开一小条缝，看着一辆大众开往通向市区的高速，她快速地洗漱，用最短的时间吃完早饭，换好衣服，找出一些现金来，装在一个小背包里。苏杉杉曾经告诉她，从中心医院开车到家需要一个半小时的路程，监控是实时的，如非必要，没人会专门查看录像，这就意味着她必须在这一个半小时内出门，这样苏杉杉会以为她起床晚了，否则苏杉杉就会从监控视频里看见她离开别墅。  
门是个问题，先前刘雨昕没想过要从这跑出去，因而没有接触过门，如果苏杉杉有心要困住她，也许会设一个只有她自己知道的密码，所以刘雨昕留了比较多的时间，如果开不了门，她就去把厕所的玻璃小窗打破跑出去。  
刘雨昕走到门前，令她意外的是，这就是一扇非常普通的门，她开了门，异常轻易地离开了这幢房子，离开了这块别墅区。天有些冷，她穿了一件长羽绒，戴着手套和口罩防止自己手上的缝合线被人看见。她拿着一张地图，方圆一千米以内，苏杉杉驶上的那条高速是最快能到达市中心的，她现在谁也不认识，唯一能做的就是走到接近市区的地方，至少找到一个人，借用手机给警局打个电话。  
告诉他们刘雨昕没有死，他们会不会信呢？她想。

再说苏杉杉，她回到医院，照例查看过各床病人的情况后，回到办公室里等挂号病人前来看病，今天的病人不多，大部分都是开水烫伤或是小孩子玩火烧伤之类的，比较常规。看完那几个预约的病人后，大约早上十点半，苏杉杉抽了个空，把手机调到监控模式，看看监视器那头的刘雨昕在干什么。  
一般来说，刘雨昕都会出现在沙发上，一边看电视一边摸自己身上的缝合线，可是今天的监视器画面里并没有出现刘雨昕的身影。她把所有能调出来的画面都调出来看了一遍，刘雨昕不在任何一个画面里。  
是还没起床吗？苏杉杉疑惑地想，她把餐厅的监控调出来，一人食的小锅锅盖还是合上的，镜头太远，没法看是不是保温模式。这么晚起床可不行，她思考了一会儿，用手机给家里打了个电话，电话打通了，但一直没人接。  
以前也出现过这种情况，苏杉杉看了一眼iwatch，顶上的绿点持续地亮着，她有些心焦地把十点半前的录像调了出来，倒带到早上八点零七分，刘雨昕的身影出现在大门口，开了门，消失在录像画面里。

李兮过来找苏杉杉开临时会议的时候，苏杉杉急急忙忙收拾了东西，脱下白大褂，拿着车钥匙往停车场赶。“杉杉！等会儿要开会，你这时候干嘛去啊？”  
“你帮我录个音！我家银龙跳出缸了，我要回去捡！”  
“什么鬼？喂！杉杉！”李兮没有叫住苏杉杉，她一踩油门从停车场驶上了回家的路。  
李兮回到会议室，沈怜光奇怪地问她：“苏杉杉呢？”  
李兮说：“她说，‘我家银龙跳出缸了，我要回去捡’。搞什么？！捡鱼比开会重要？！”


	15. 七日失忆15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：流血场景描写！！！因为排异反应危及生命，感到不适可以跳过前面的段落

为了逃出来，刘雨昕没有吃昨晚的药，也没有吃今早的药，她沿着空无一人、偶尔只有一辆车呼啸而过，招手也不能让其停下的高速路一路往前走。开始的时候，她觉得终于自由了，泥土的腥味和阔别已久的鸟叫声都让人无比愉悦，但走着走着，她的胃开始翻江倒海，呼吸的时候也能感觉到肋骨下隐隐作痛，她俯下身，扶着路边的树干，一低头把早餐全都吐了出来。随着食道冲击，同时喷涌而出的还有鼻腔中的血腥味，她摸了一把鼻子下面，看了一眼自己手上，一手的鲜血。

如果刘雨昕要抄近路去市区，应该是沿着从市郊到市区的城中高速往市区走。苏杉杉一路飙车，接连闯了三个红灯，市区的路开出了高速公路的感觉，上了去往市郊的高速，她一边开车一边左右仔细看路边往后飘过去的东西，也管不上占故障道缓慢行驶会不会被吊销驾驶证了。  
iwatch全程发出刺耳的报警声，上了高速大约半小时，她终于找到了穿着黑羽绒服倒在路边树下的刘雨昕，她停了车，下车去扶。刘雨昕鼻子下面一抹血，她很抗拒地把手从苏杉杉手里抽出来，扶着树艰难地往前走。苏杉杉甚至没有生气，而是从背后抱住刘雨昕，使劲把她往车的方向拖。刘雨昕在五脏六腑翻滚的情况下根本没有反抗的能力，只能任由苏杉杉把她拖到车边，开门把人塞进后座，用车钥匙锁上车门，随后坐回到驾驶位上，驱车往家的方向去。  
苏杉杉把车停到了地下一层的实验室门口，下车从实验室里拉出一台移动床，开车门，把刘雨昕移上去，关车门。刘雨昕恍惚中唯一的念头就是逃，她几次想从床上滚下来，都被苏杉杉扶住了。苏杉杉从里面锁上了实验室的大门，从柜子里拿出医用布条，在刘雨昕胸口、胯和脚腕各绑了一道，把人固定在床上。  
她拿出小手电筒，扒开刘雨昕的眼皮照她的眼睛。排异反应让刘雨昕异常痛苦，早餐吐完后，她开始吐酸水，鲜血也从鼻腔流出来，她无力控制眼皮开阖，甚至双眼无法在强光照射下对焦。苏杉杉熟练地取药，先是细胞生长双联，后是抗排异反应组合药剂，剩下的就只能听天由命了。她注射完这些药物后，剪开刘雨昕的上衣，贴上了心电监测器，从柜子里拿出除颤仪准备在一旁。  
一个小时就像是一个世纪那样漫长，刘雨昕的心脏中途骤停了一次，被苏杉杉用除颤仪从死亡边缘拉了回来。等刘雨昕清醒过来时，她的手脚被固定在病床上，鼻子里的血被清理干净插上了鼻饲管。  
一整面墙上都是刘雨昕的照片，她毫无生气的模样，她被缝起来的模样，她的脏器数据，她的身体指标，抗排异反应的药物列表，大面积烧伤治疗药物列表，器官移植报告。刘雨昕愣住了，她想过是苏杉杉瞒着别人救她，她想过苏杉杉给她伪造政治死亡，可她从来没想过苏杉杉把她复活。苏杉杉杀了一个人，把那个人的器官移植到自己身上。  
刘雨昕满脑子都是这个铁一般的事实，她活过来了，这是好事，可她活过来是有人用命换来的，她没法接受。  
苏杉杉坐在桌边，桌上都是刘雨昕的药。  
“我是不是在2017年6月18日出事的？”刘雨昕问。  
苏杉杉没说话。  
“我6月18号出事之后，你把我救回来了，对不对？本来我已经死了，你瞒着所有人，把我救回来了，对不对？你杀了人才把我救回来的对不对？”  
苏杉杉仍然没有说话，她默认了，无声的回应给了刘雨昕答案，刘雨昕心里跨不过去那道道德的坎，她躺在床上，开始崩溃，眼泪源源不断地从眼角流下，濡湿了枕巾。“我已经死了！我都已经死了！为什么不让我死？！为什么要把我救回来？！”


	16. 七日失忆16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：拉娘请勿上升真人

孔昼给的光碟全被沈怜光拷到手机里，他把所有日期列了个表，吃饭也看，闲下来休息也看，很快就把这一堆监控录像给看完了，也找到了孔昼说的那辆冷冻车，但监控视频并没有显示冷冻车前往河边的录像，那边是监控盲区，警局应该是根据视频内容推出来这辆车开往护城河边，毕竟冷冻车只在那个时间段出现过，之后就再也没出现过了，而且出现的道路都是通往护城河下游的。  
除了冷冻车之外，确实没有别的车可以满足装一整个尸体的要求，除非把尸体折起来，但折起来就意味着刘雨昕活着的假设不存在。  
推理陷入了逻辑死路，沈怜光无意识地咬笔头，把铅笔皮咬得稀烂，从嘴里啐出一口木屑。  
外面的李兮敲了敲门进来，“沈老师，给我写的病历签名的时间又到啦！”她看沈怜光若有所思的样子，“您不会还在弄刘雨昕的事吧？这事儿都过去多久了？”  
沈怜光模糊地应了一声，随口问道：“是不是只有中型车才能运送病人？”  
“对。”李兮回答的很干脆，“病人在小车里只能蜷缩着，对于一些重症来说，蜷缩着就是死。”  
“那这个根本没法推敲，”沈怜光犹如一只泄了气的皮球，“监控录像里那段时间出现的中型车只有一辆冷冻车，还被警察查过，定案了，这段时间根本没有大型车经过。”  
“你查这个别被苏教授知道了，”李兮提醒道，“否则她要骂人，杉杉好不容易从那件事里走出来，别提。”  
沈怜光点头表示了解，他摸了摸后脑勺说：“好。其实我刚刚一直在思考刘雨昕会不会是被小轿车运出去的，但照你那么说，被小轿车运出去是绝对死定了……”说着说着他开始自言自语，“还有一种可能，就是护城河里抛下去的人的脏器属于刘雨昕，但身体属于别人，而且是小轿车抛的尸，冷冻车出现在监控里，是给人看的……如果真是这样，那这个人也太厉害了，这不是一个人做的，至少有两个人，可冷冻车的车主又什么都不知道，这又说不通……”  
“这有什么说不通的，”李兮歪着头说，“我姐就是学刑侦的，她曾经教过我他们学的枚举法，其宗旨就是，任何可能的猜想都是可能发生的，如果找不到问题的答案，就一一去验证。拿这个来打比方，如果你的猜想存在，那么至少说明，在同一个时间段，冷冻车和目标轿车都出现在监控里，因为他们必须要保证抛尸时间和冷冻车出现的时间是相吻合的，接下来只要看这个时间段内的轿车，记录下出现的车牌号，一一去查证车子的主人是谁，他们在那段时间内有过什么异常的举动，就可以啦。”  
沈怜光有些惊叹：“你不应该当医生的，你应该去当警察。”  
“嚇！”李兮说，“放过我吧，我姐是他们当年渝川政法大学刑侦第一，我身手和能力远远不及她，我要是真去当警察，下半辈子就等着活在她的阴影下吧。我不。”


	17. 七日失忆17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：正剧悬疑，真相大白，拉娘请勿上升真人

这章需要拉贝的诗来开头：  
我生，我死，我自焚，我自溺  
炎热中我感到周身发冷  
生命对我过于温柔，过于残忍  
我烦恼透顶，却又满心欢喜  
我突然欢笑，突然痛哭  
巨大的痛苦我快乐地忍受  
————————分割线—————————————  
苏杉杉坐在桌旁，等着刘雨昕发泄完后，她麻木地转头看床上的人回答说：“对，你出事的时候，是2017年6月18日，你死了，但是我接受不了，我把你偷回来，又缝上了，你不应该就这样死去的，那个样板视频里不是都告诉你了吗？截止到2018年11月1日，你总共在这幢别墅里住了497天。”刘雨昕震惊地看向她。  
苏杉杉笑笑说：“你变得那么脆弱，一碰就要倒了，我怎么可能不查过你手边的这些东西呢？”她顿了顿，继续说，“这497天里，我动用了还没被医学界认可的研究结果来救你，你是个奇迹。但是也许奇迹都会有残缺。先是前两百天里，你的身体对新的器官产生了强烈的排异反应，我不得不使用大量抗排异反应药物防止你出事，这段时间里，你的心跳骤停了二十三次，最长持续八分钟。后是在你醒来，你完全不记得你自己是谁，并且失忆周而复始，甚至一天更新一次。我于是就想，如果我救回来的是一个失忆的你，这跟我救回来一个植物人有什么区别呢？”她的神情顿时变得痛苦不堪，眼泪顺着鼻翼滴落下来，“你当刑警的本能从来没有消失，通过我告诉你的只言片语，你可以推出我言语中的逻辑漏洞来，用不同的方法来警告重启之后的自己。我原本很害怕你逃出去，你会被有心人害死，可是我发现这有一个好处，就是你的每一次逃跑都能刺激你的大脑皮层，让你至少能回忆起一些东西来，这是第43次逃跑了，我把你抓回来了第43次，你的记忆比以前好太多了。我只能冒险，冒险让你发现你拍的视频，冒险让你逃跑，再把你救回来。”苏杉杉走到刘雨昕的床边，充满希冀地看着她“让你全部回忆起来，现在看来，只是时间问题了。”  
苏杉杉眼里的希冀慢慢地消失了，她笑了一下，起身去柜子里翻找，把柜子里留下的药全都塞进一个大布袋里，同时另一只手里拿着一把手术刀，她走到刘雨昕身边，解开绑在她胸口和胯上的医用布条，把手术刀放进刘雨昕手里，布袋放在地上。  
“你想走，可以，但是药断了，你活不成，你用这个，把我干掉，出去之后告我非法囚禁，你就可以获得一大笔钱，用这笔钱买药，再加上这袋药，你至少可以再活两年。”苏杉杉指着自己的心脏位置说道：“往这儿扎，别扎偏了。”  
刘雨昕震惊得说不出一句话来，她从来没想过，逃跑是苏杉杉设下的一个局，也是为了救她。这不应该只是一个囚禁和逃跑的极端案例吗？她发出一声悲鸣，电光火石间，无数的画面和声音像洪水决堤一样涌进她的大脑，她看见火光冲天，看见每天早上热腾腾的早餐和苏杉杉的笑脸，看见自己坐在厕所里惶恐地对着镜头录像……信息过载了，她头疼欲裂。  
闭上眼睛准备赴死的苏杉杉只听见叮当一声响，睁眼看见刘雨昕晕倒在病床上，手术刀脱手掉落在地上，心电图显示一切平稳。  
苏杉杉没忍住，扶着刘雨昕的肩膀压低声音啜泣。哭了一会儿，她觉得够了，擦掉眼泪，起身给刘雨昕挂吊瓶，配鼻饲用的营养液。  
桌面上的旧手提电脑发出一声消息提醒，苏杉杉点开来看，是那个留学生发来的邮件：  
杉杉，  
hi！展信佳。  
我调整了用药时间跨度，发现如果短时间内大量使用双联和抗排异复合，就会造成失忆，不知是否因人而异，我打算让病人多次少量服用药物试试。  
病人的肝指标很不好，我想他可能要进行肝移植了，希望他能等到合适的肝源。  
各项指标在附件中，需要画图工具打开，请查阅。  
希望你和你的家人身体健康！


	18. 七日失忆18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：拉娘请勿上升真人

第二天，苏杉杉向苏教授请了病假，没去上班。  
周末的病患问诊都集中在上午，下午是按医嘱做检查的时间，沈怜光只看了几个病人，今天一天的工作就大致完成了，预约门诊的队列空了，他拿出手机，花这个等问诊的时间把那段视频反复观看了几遍，记录下五个车牌号，发给孔昼，获得了五个车主的地址。今天晚上不是他值班，下班吃过饭，他把导航打开，按图索骥找过去，转了大半个渝川市，找到了前四个车主。  
当沈怜光跟他们提到刘雨昕这个名字的时候，这四个人都露出一种不像是装出来的莫名其妙的表情。  
“谁啊？警官你不要随便给我扣帽子哦，我们是法治社会，我不怕去警察局跟你对线的。”  
问询套路都是从孔昼那儿现学的，从表情里大概排除这个人的嫌疑，这也就是沈怜光能做到的极致了。  
最后一个人住在城中高速边上，沈怜光根据gps指示，把车停在一幢别墅前，他下车，按响了这家的门铃。

她从睡梦中醒来，头疼欲裂。四面鹅黄的墙布，床头柜上摆着一盏灯，随着她起身，骤然亮起鹅黄的光。四周的环境对她来说十分陌生，她敲敲自己的脑袋，竟然连自己是谁都没法想起。  
她找了拖鞋下了床，才发现身体一阵持续的阵痛。她下意识拉开宽松的衣物，看见身上密集而恐怖的伤口和交错的缝线口。她用手指探了探，缝线口凹凸不平的触感传上指尖，拔除智齿的身体记忆还残存着，涌上她脑海里，疼而且咸，站起来的时候，身上的皮肤就像被左右拉扯，能感觉到缝合线死死扒住即将裂开的口子。  
真可怕，这是怎么造成的？她略有些心惊，又很庆幸自己居然没有就此被埋在荒冢里，却又疑惑为什么自己不是身在医院，而是在一个无人的房子里。  
这到底是什么地方？我是谁？她很努力地搜索大脑中残存的记忆，却沮丧地发现自己一点都想不起来，但理智告诉她，如果自己一直在这里生活，总能留存下什么有用的，能给她证明自己身份的东西。她忍着身上一点点细微的疼痛，走出房间去，有个女孩坐在饭桌旁，桌上摆了热腾腾的豆浆、包子和玉米。  
“你醒了，雨昕。”那女孩招呼她，“快去洗漱，洗漱完吃饭。”  
她有些拘谨，但还是照做了，吃饭总没有坏处吧。她洗漱完毕，坐到了饭厅的客座上。  
从女孩的口中她知道了她自己的名字和身世。她叫刘雨昕，是渝川市曾经的刑警，在一场爆炸事故中差点丧生，被救回来，因为药物作用失忆。女孩叫苏杉杉，是医生，就是她把自己从事故中救回来的，现在她需要静养，因此家里人把她送到这里来养病。  
“你做了器官移植手术，所以要吃很多药物来防止排异反应，每隔一个小时吃一次，药在药盒里，每次的剂量不多，但是一顿都不能少。”  
刘雨昕点头说：“好，我会记得的。”  
这时，门铃突然响了，苏杉杉走到门口，开了门外的监控，屏幕里出现沈怜光的身影。  
“这一天终于还是来了啊。”苏杉杉感叹道。她开了门，沈怜光见屋主是苏杉杉，脑中的一切想法几乎同时串联起来。苏杉杉并不掩饰，大大方方地开了门，沈怜光一眼就看见在照片上看到过无数次的人坐在饭厅喝豆浆。  
“刘……”这个名字刚要脱口而出，苏杉杉向她投去一个恳求的目光，沈怜光堪堪住嘴，说道：“……啊，杉杉，苏教授让我来看看你的情况怎么样。”  
苏杉杉报以一个感激的微笑，说：“师哥，我们出去说吧，雨昕需要静养。”又回头嘱咐刘雨昕说：“好好吃饭，记得吃药，屋里的书可以看，电视和电脑都是可以用的，不要做太剧烈的运动就可以了。”  
刘雨昕从玉米里抬头应了她一声，低头继续啃玉米。


	19. 七日失忆19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：法律相关为虚构，请勿深究，大结局，拉娘请勿上升真人

“我总是有种隐隐的感觉，觉得复活她的人是你，但我总是不信这个邪。”沈怜光有些痛心，“苏杉杉，这样做值得吗？”  
苏杉杉神情坦然，“当然值得，要是再让我做一次选择，我会毫不犹豫地选择救她。”她转向沈怜光说：“师哥，可以给我一点时间吗，我想自己把这件事跟雨昕说清楚，之后我自己会去警局自首的。”  
沈怜光抹了一把脸，偏过头不去看苏杉杉：“你自首了，她的日常用药怎么办？”  
“她的日常用药我想托付给师哥你和骆老师，她现在肝有些问题，我不清楚长期吃护肝药可不可以扭转回来，如果之后她有事，麻烦你给她找个肝源做移植吧，谢谢你。”

晚上，苏杉杉安顿好了家里，把钥匙和人托付给了李鸢，“你在国内的时候就麻烦你了，你不在国内的时候，等我自首了，我想队里的人应该会来照顾。”  
李鸢愤愤地说：“苏杉杉你真是够心软的，他孤身来，一铁锹就拍死了，也就是你，交代完了把人再放回去。”  
“哦？”苏杉杉笑着调侃道：“你不是只是法外制裁吗？现在开始发展普通人业务了？”  
李鸢翻了个白眼：“好吧我不会。”  
苏杉杉把一本藏在衣柜深处的记事本和一个文件夹递给李鸢：“等我入狱之后，把这本本子和文件夹给她，这里有她之前的档案和她的病情概述，还有什么时候该吃什么药，还有，我把我要给她交代的话写在本子上了……”  
李鸢不耐烦地打断她：“你放心，我已经给你找好律师了，法外制裁，你还是法医，从轻发落，最多坐三年，反正那个人被查出来也是死。这些东西我会给她，至于人，回来你自己管吧，我没功夫听你在这嘚吧嘚。”

次日，苏杉杉准备好早餐后离开家，在李鸢的陪同下去警局自首，交付资料录口供，接下来就是走流程，上法庭，审判，入狱。由于她杀的人原本就罪有应得，再加上有孔昼和骆丕一干人等出庭提供死去那个女人的档案，法院从轻处罚，判了两年零八个月。  
刘雨昕原本是要回警局工作的，李鸢提议说反正她养病，即使回去也是当个辅警，不如继续读个书，再多学一点理论知识出来，争取当个侧写师。孔昼和骆丕也对这个建议表示了赞同。  
刘雨昕的家人在得知自己已经西去的女儿又回来了之后喜极而泣，包揽了苏杉杉入狱三年所有周末的饭菜以表感激之情。

等苏杉杉再次见到刘雨昕的时候，已经是两个星期之后了，刘雨昕被李鸢带着过来，坐在玻璃门的那头。  
“那你就在这陪苏杉杉待一会儿，”李鸢说，“我进去看我老师。”  
刘雨昕点头。  
“果然还是失忆了比较人畜无害一点。”李鸢小声嘟囔了一句，跟着狱警去另一个房间。  
两人对坐，沉默不语。苏杉杉有些坐立不安，雨昕看了那本本子了吗？她知道自己杀人了吗？她会原谅自己吗？苏杉杉不知道，她也不敢问，她怕得到一个否定的答案。  
刘雨昕看着面前的苏杉杉，苏杉杉离开的这段时间里，她看了李鸢给的那些资料、庭审的资料，以及实验室的监控视频，她震惊于苏杉杉为了救她做的所有事。苏杉杉得到法庭的审判了，这场持续了一年多的荒谬中，最没有资格怪罪苏杉杉的，是她刘雨昕。刘雨昕想说太多太多话了，谢谢她为了救自己做的那么那么多的事，但千言万语在舌尖上滚了两遭，她说：“谢谢你，谢谢你为了救我所做的一切。”  
苏杉杉从不期许她能得到刘雨昕的原谅，她的眼眶迅速红了，她捂着双眼，眼泪从指缝里流出来，泣不成声，一块压在心口的大石终于也落了地。  
刘雨昕只能无措地看着她哭。  
等哭够了，苏杉杉用手背擦了擦眼泪，竭力压下自己的情绪，开始像个老妈子一样絮絮叨叨：“你今天药吃了吗？是不是按我说的剂量吃的？身体有哪里不舒服吗？还有失忆的情况出现吗？”顿了顿，又自言自语道：“啊，对，这事儿我交给师兄和骆老师了，吃药这上面交给他俩，我是不担心的，生活上有家人照顾你饮食起居，肝脏呢？还有每半年要去全身检查一次，随身心电监测要戴……”  
“杉杉，”刘雨昕打断苏杉杉的絮絮叨叨，直视她的双眼，眼睛里亮亮的，“你在里面要好好照顾自己，家里每周我都会去一次，饭桌上的花每周一换，我自己会照顾好自己的，该吃药吃药，该检查检查。”她眼中充满希冀地说：“还有啊，三年，一点也不长，我在家里等你回家啊。”  
苏杉杉听了，发自内心地露出一个惊喜的笑来，笑着笑着，眼泪又顺着脸颊流下来。  
“唉你别哭啊，你别像毕业典礼的时候那样啊，我没法抱你啊……”刘雨昕焦急地轻拍玻璃。  
苏杉杉眼角挂泪，露出一个笑来：“足够了，雨昕，谢谢你，谢谢你还为我活着。”  
—————用王小波的诗来结束吧———————  
你是我的战友  
因此我想念你  
当我跨过沉沦的一切  
向永恒开战的时候  
你是我的军旗  
—end


End file.
